Great Black Chocobo (3.5e Monster)
= Great Black Chocobo = Click here for a complete list of all things chocobo-related made by this user. A large green foul preens in the grass, standing about eight or nine feet tall. Several others of its kind are around it, eating greens and nuts. Its long hard-scaled, three-toed legs make up a good portion of its height, the rest is feathery torso, wings, neck and head. It is almost entirely green, from its eyes to its tail feathers; even its scaly legs and hard, sharp beak are tinted a green. This particular chocobo is a tougher, faster, stronger, smarter member of its species. It is an exceptional member of its race, as a Black Chocobo with the Great Chocobo inherited template. Chocobos avoid combat, often being captured when they are fed greens. Their wings are vestigial, serving no purpose but to assist in balance and jumping. Chocobos are masters of terrain, running over anything but water and mountains. Combat While chocobos tend to be peaceful, they will defend themselves violently if they feel threatened, lashing out with beak and claw. Generally, a chocobo will attack with one of its claws and run for safety, but if it sustains a large amount of injury, they will use their Chcobuckle ability, then run. Again, a chocobo's first instinct in combat is to run. In combat with allies, a chocobo will heal the better attackers to it does not have to engage in combat itself. ;Choco Acid (Ex) Flapping its wings furiously to work the muscles around its stomach and esophagus, a black chocobo can belch a large, viscous glob of stomach acid, dealing acid damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 2d8 plus half the chocobo's HD in acid damage on a successful hit. A black chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Acid. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. ;Choco Frost (Ex) Flapping its wings furiously to work the muscles around its stomach and esophagus, a black chocobo can belch a large, viscous glob of stomach acid, dealing acid damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 2d8 plus half the chocobo's HD in cold damage on a successful hit. A black chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Frost. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. ; (Ex) A chocobo has a special gland that excretes an extremely potent healing balm. It can use this balm on itself as a standard action, tending its own wounds and recovering 3d8+7(one half HD) HP. A chocobo can use this ability on creatures within 5 ft., but it takes a full round action for each creature. Using Choco Cure on itself does not provoke attacks of opportunity, but using it on others does. ;Chocobuckle (Ex) When a chocobo feels threatened for its life, it will lash out viciously in a flurry of attacks. It takes a -2 penalty on all attacks that round, but uses a standard attack action to attack a number of times equal to the number of attacks allowed by its base attack bonus, but all of those attack are at full attack bonus (including the -2 penalty). These attacks may use any combination of claws and beak and all deal 2d8 damage plus one and a half times the chocobo's strength. It usually uses its move action that round to run from battle. ;Chocobo Jump (Ex) Chocobo's are great at jumping, using their strong legs and wings to optimal effect. Because of this, chocobos gain a bonus on jump checks equal to one third of their HD. ;Improved Chocobo Run (Ex) A chocobo is treated as having the Run feat. Chocobo's strong, tough legs, and gripping, scaled feet are prefect for traveling. A chocobo can travel without penalty over any solid, non-damaging surface without needing to make a balance or tumble check. Also, a Chocobo can sprint for short periods of time. It may move at three times its base land speed for one round every five minutes. This stacks with the effect of the Run feat, allowing a chocobo to move 1,800 feet in a single round. ;Flightless (Ex) A chocobo cannot fly, despite its wings. They serve only to assist in balance while running and support while jumping. ;Low-light vision (Ex) In shadowy or bright illumination, a chocobo can see twice as far as a normal human. ; (Ex) Green chocobo have the astounding ability to run circles around mountains, scaling and crossing mountains and mountain ranges in anywhere from mere hours to a day or two. Instead of making a climb check, a running chocobo may simply run up most surface that would need to be climbed otherwise. Their feet have become powerful at gripping jagged rocks and gravel. They may only climb upward a vertical distance of 50 ft. with each move action, and they must begin and end each move action on a flat surface. ; (Ex) Black chocobo have the amazing ability to run over shallow bodies of water, including rivers, lakes, and water just off the shore. This is due to the adaptation of their bone to become spongy and hollow, while their skin, feathers, and hard legs and beak still protect their body just as well from attacks. Unfortunately, a black chocobo can only run over shallow water, not stand on it; the chocobo must remain moving to not sink. Shallow water is any water with a depth of 10 ft. or less. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Chocobo